To Walk in Shadows
by Merlin71
Summary: What if Teyla wasn't the only one dreaming of the Wraith? Deals with the time after THE GIFT.


_What if Teyla wasn't the only one dreaming of the Wraith? Deals with the time after THE GIFT._

**TO WALK IN SHADOWS**

"Feel like company?" John asked, as he slid onto the stool next to Teyla's bed. She was still recovering from her psychic connection to the Wraith, so to speak, and from being stunned by Sgt. Bates. It had been horrifying to learn that the Wraith knew about Earth and that they were coming to Atlantis to learn how to reach what they considered a new feeding ground. John blamed himself for that. He had awakened them after all.

Teyla smiled at him. "I welcome your visit," she replied. "It is...lonely...in here."

John nodded. "Yeah...tell me about it. So how are you feeling?"

"I am fine. I wish to leave but Dr. Beckett wishes for me to rest a bit more."

"Rest while you can," John told her. "You have some catching up to do in that respect."

Teyla nodded, then tilted her head as she studied him. "You look tired, major."

John sighed then shrugged. Lying to Teyla was hard to do. She saw too much. "I don't think anyone is getting much sleep at this point," he countered, hoping the vague answer would satisfy her.

"You seem troubled," she shot back.

"I am." John didn't have to lie about this. "The Wraith are coming to Atlantis so they can find a way to get to Earth. And they're going to feed on everyone here, my people and your people, unless we can stop them. And that's not looking so promising." As he spoke, John jumped up and began pacing.

Teyla said nothing as she watched him.

After a moment, John calmed down and returned to the stool. "Sorry...I'm a bit testy right now."

"You need to rest."

"I can rest later." John locked eyes with her. "Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal."

Teyla nodded, letting a soft smile curve her lips. "You may ask me anything, major. I have nothing to hide."

John wished he could have said the same thing. He pushed such thoughts aside and cleared his throat, then he blurted out, "What are they like?"

"I do not understand?" Teyla frowned at him.

"Your dreams...of the Wraith. What were they like?" John clarified. Then he found himself leaning forward, expectantly, as he waited for her answer.

Teyla shuddered a bit. "They are horrible. I feel so much. Even before I learned to connect to them, I was feeling them. Feeling their hunger and how cold and dark they are. And I could feel them watching me."

John did not like the sound of that. "Watching you?" he prompted, wanting to know more.

"They would hide in the shadows, taunting me with their presence even though I could not see them."

"Did they talk to you?"

She sighed and nodded. "Some times. Dr. Heighmeyer told me I was projecting my own thoughts and fears when they spoke."

John grimaced then rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah...guess that makes sense." He stood up and plastered a smile on his face. "I'd better go and let you rest. Need anything?"

"No...I am fine," Teyla replied.

"Okay...see you later." John turned to go.

Teyla called him back. "Major?"

John winced but turned around. He had almost escaped. "Yes?" he drawled.

"Why did you want to know about my dreams?"

"Just curious," he replied. "No big deal." With that John waved at her then made good his escape.

"Here, major...you look like you need this more than I do," Rodney stated, as he thrust his mug of black coffee into Sheppard's hand.

John was startled but his fingers closed, reflexively, around the handle. He peered at the dark liquid, then squinted up at Rodney. "What did you say?" He had been lost in thought.

Rodney sighed. "Like I said...you need this. Drink before trying to speak. You might almost make sense by the time Weir shows up." Rodney glanced over Sheppard's head to see Elizabeth entering the conference room as he spoke. "Oops...too late. Drink it anyway."

"Oh...thanks." John felt a bit lost about what Rodney was rambling on about, but he did take a sip of the coffee. It was strong, pretty much triple espresso strong, and very bitter, but he gulped the next swallow anyway and waited for the caffeine spike to hit him. He needed to be focused. But no such luck. John found himself fading in and out during the meeting. It was mainly just another gathering for people to throw out ideas on how to protect Atlantis from the upcoming Wraith attack. John knew they had nothing so it wasn't like he really missed anything. And he would have noticed if Weir had called his name. Seeing that everyone was leaving, John stood up. But he caught himself on the table when his knees started to buckle.

"Major, are you alright?" Elizabeth was by his side in an instant.

He managed to smile at her and nod his head. Which actually made him more dizzy, but John worked through it. He was just tired, nothing more than that. Everyone was bone tired at this point. "I'm fine," he stated, and he was pleased at how confidant he sounded.

Elizabeth eyed him with coolly, arms folded over her chest. "You don't look fine. You look dead on your feet. When was the last time you slept?"

"Sleep is overrated," he shot back, hoping she would think that was funny and drop the subject. But she didn't and John grimaced. He could tell her last night and he wouldn't be lying. He had slept then. Only for about an hour before his dreams jolted him awake. It had been an ongoing pattern for the past week. It had started, oddly enough, about the same time as Teyla's nightmares. What shook John more than the dreams were his reality. His waking moments when he would be walking down some corridor in Atlantis and he was certain he was being watched. And sometimes he heard a voice whisper his name. Sometimes he thought it was Steve's voice, which was almost scarier than the nightmares themselves. John realized Elizabeth was still watching him and that she was not amused. "I'm fine," he told her.

"Get some sleep, Major." It was an order, not a request.

John sighed. "I will. Make sure you do too." They needed her to be okay and she looked soul tired. John knew this command was weighing on her. As heavy a weight as the one he was carrying.

Elizabeth nodded. "I do sleep. Even if it's naps through out the day. Which I want you to go do right now. Take a nap, John."

"Sounds familiar," he muttered, remembering how he had given Teyla the same advice. So he couldn't dispute it now. Instead he locked eyes with Elizabeth and said, "Wake me in two hours?"

"Maybe four," she shot back, relaxing her posture a bit.

John nodded and headed out the door. And he did as he told her. He headed for his room, slid off his jacket and kicked off his boots. Then he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes, although he didn't expect to sleep. But he slid into darkness almost too easily.

And he dreamed.

He was walking in Atlantis, only the corridors were dark and filled with shadows and he knew he was being watched. He reached for his gun but he wasn't wearing his holster and it was in that moment he saw a flash of movement and a hand was on his chest, pressing him into the wall and he couldn't breathe. But he wasn't ready to die, not like this.

"NO!" John shouted, and it startled him out of the dream. He realized he was sitting up, his body sheened in a cold sweat, heart thudding against his rib cage. But the sense that he was being watched, lingered. And he heard a soft voice in his head, whispering,

_...Major..._

John shot off the bed and out into the hallway. He ran down the corridor, sliding to a halt to turn the corner, cursing the fact that he had decided to wear socks for once. Then he was running again and sliding around another corner, only to find himself colliding with a hard body. John fought for balance, they both did, and his feet slid out from under him and he went down hard, head slamming hard into the nearby wall as he tried to catch himself. That sent stars dancing behind his eyes and it took a moment for John to realize someone was calling his name. He blinked hard to bring the face in front of him into focus. Relief washed over him to see that it was McKay. "Sorry, Rodney," John apologized, as he made to stand up.

Rodney helped him, but he looked pissed about it. "What the hell are you doing, major?" he demanded. "And did you know you're not wearing any shoes?"

"Yes, Rodney. I know that." John rubbed the side of his head, wincing at the tender spot.

"You okay?" Rodney asked, his irritation fading into concern.

John nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine. You? Did I hurt you?"

Rodney snorted. "You're more solid than you look, I'll give you that. Bony as hell too." He rubbed a spot on his chest. "But I'll be fine. Just watch where you're going."

"Yeah...I will." John rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the stubble against his palm. The feeling that he was being watched was still with him. "You didn't see anybody, did you?" He didn't want to ask, but he had too.

"Like who?" Rodney frowned.

John realized he couldn't explain, so he dropped it. "Like no one. Never mind."

Rodney studied him a moment, his gaze piercing. "You look like I feel. Go get some sleep."

"Take your own advice," John shot back. They needed Rodney if they were going to stand a chance of defeating the Wraith. They couldn't protect Atlantis without him.

"I had a couch put in the lab," Rodney stated. "So I nap. Sort of. Look...I have things to do." With that he stepped around Sheppard and took off down the corridor.

John sagged against the wall for a moment, letting his eyes room down the corridor. There was nothing there. So he ignored the prickle in the back of his neck and headed back to his room. He jumped into the shower and had just pulled on his pants and a tee shirt when someone knocked. "Come in!" John called out, even as he sat down to lace on his boots.

Carson entered the room. "Hello, Major," he said in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" John shot back. And panic jolted through him. "Did something happen to Weir? What's wrong?" He was on his feet and facing Beckett.

"No...nothing's happened. Well...something happened, maybe." Carson rolled his eyes at himself. "Rodney said you hit your head on the wall and he thought you might have concussed yourself because you were acting strangely."

John was stunned, then he was pissed. Although, for the most part, he was too tired to get too worked up about. Instead he waved it off. "I'm fine. I collided with Rodney in the corridor and hit the wall. It was nothing." As he spoke, he sat back down on the bed and reached for his boot.

Carson moved to squat in front of him, a penlight in hand. "Just let me take a look then. No harm in that, is there?"

"It's a waste of time," John protested, but he let Carson look. It was easier just to go along with the doctor. Then he would go away faster.

"You look tired," Carson stated as he turned off the light.

John sighed and went back to pulling on his boot. "Who isn't?"

Carson nodded then dug something out of his lab coat pocket. It was a small, foil, packet. "Take this and get some sleep. Do as I say and I won't drag you down to the infirmary."

"What is that?" John glared at the packet.

"Just a little something to help you sleep." Carson moved into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. "Take it or I'll ground you, major. And you know I'll do it."

John took the packet but he didn't open it. "How long would I be out?"

Carson made a face as he considered. "Knowing you, maybe three hours, tops."

"You're not giving me a line of bullshit, right?" John locked eyes with Beckett. "I can't afford to be out for long."

"I know, laddie. But you need to be rested if you're going to be able to do your job properly." Carson hand Sheppard the glass, taking the packet back to rip it open. He held out the pill.

John sighed and held out his hand. He watched Beckett drop it in his palm then John tossed it back, swallowing it down with half the glass of water. "How fast does it work?" he asked.

Carson grinned. "Very fast. Best get your boot off."

"Figures." John realized he felt a warm lethargy washing through him even as he tugged the boot off. He let his eyes close and felt himself being pressed down onto the bed. He felt a blanket being draped over him but he was already sliding into darkness. But before it claimed him, John saw a face in the shadows of his mind.

The Wraith smiled at him and whispered, "Sweet dreams, major."

John made to reach out to him, knowing this was real, but the darkness wrapped around him and the shadows faded.

**THE END**


End file.
